Memory is found in most digital machines whether it be switches, routers, appliances, or servers. The machines contain physical memory alongside the logic, and when performance gains are needed the solution has typically involved adding more memory. However, a new cloud computing infrastructure concept consists of providing reliable services that are delivered through data centers where computing power is shared. By decoupling the physical resources and distributing them across a network, services can be provisioned on-demand and the memory is distributed and shared as an available network resource to any application. Additional improvements are needed to improve response times from data storage infrastructures.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.